Happy Anniversary
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: Could this be the happy couples first anniversary apart?


He buttoned the last button descending the staircase. Another meeting another day. He missed his wife. She was away on business. The kids were missing her too. But he didn't think anyone could miss anyone more than he missed her right now. He sighed as he reached his car. Aurora and Murphy were already in the backseat and he smiled in the rear view mirror as he looked at the mini versions of himself and his wife. They were his pride and joy but Stephanie was his first last and everything. He took a deep breath as he reached the school. He hopped out getting Murphy out as Aurora let herself out walking to him and taking his hand. She pulled him down to her height as she gave him a small grin.  
"Do you miss mommy?" She wondered.  
He nodded as he kissed her forehead. "I do."  
"Me too, is today special? It is right?" She asked softly.  
"Its our anniversary, mommy and I have been married 9 years." He said with a smile.  
"Wow that's more years than me!" She said cutely.  
Paul nodded as he brought her to the door. "Thats a good thing, especially for daddy cause pops would have killed me otherwise."  
Aurora laughed as she allowed her father to lead her into the school.

Paul finished tucking in the kids about an hour ago. Now he was just sitting in front of the tv watching the news. He sighed heavily as he checked his watch. 9. 9 o clock. He contemplated calling her, but remembered her saying she would call when she had time. She was in another city promoting B.A. Star. He didn't mind it. In fact over the past few years he'd grown used to their trips apart as had she but obviously it wasn't just another day for them. Just another test he supposed. He tugged his tie even looser than it already was as he made his way up the stairs. He checked on all three girls and seeing they were asleep he figured he might as well catch some sleep too.  
He began tugging his sleeves to his hands as he unbuttoned him. When she was here she'd do this for him. Sometimes with her teeth just to tease him. He smirked thinking of her. He pulled his shirt and the rest of his clothes off to his boxers as he slipped into bed. He turned the volume on his phone up so he wouldn't miss her call as he laid in bed pulling her pillow close to his chest.  
Stephanie hit the gas pedal as hard as she could as she kept a close eye on the clock. She had under a half hour to make it home before their anniversary was over. She had a whole day planned starting with a surprise at the office early in the afternoon unfortunately this was reality and realistically things never turned out the way she planned. Ever. Even on a day as important as today.

She pulled into the driveway as quietly as she could killing the engine in front of the garage. She knew he'd hear it if she opened it. She carefully gathered her purse leaving the rest of her luggage behind as she fixed herself in the mirror. 12 years of being together and 9 being married or not she still and always would wanted to look good for him. She carefully slid her key into the lock. She closed the door as she punched in the code for the alarm. She placed her purse down as she slipped her heels off beginning her walk up to him.  
After kissing each one of the girls she quietly made her way into the bedroom. She smiled to herself as she saw her husband. He was wrapped around her pillow snoring as the moonlight lit up his body. She bit her lip looking him over. The blanket was at his waist and she watched his abs contract with ever breath he took. She looked at the clock on the nightstand.

11:36  
She congratulated herself as she quickly stripped and freshened up in the bathroom. She left the bathroom shutting off the light as she looked at the alarm clock again.  
11:40  
She carefully made her way to the bed as she gently climbed in beside him. She held back a laugh as he took a deep breath and began snoring again. He was so cute she almost didn't want to wake him, but it was their anniversary after all.  
11:42  
She brought her lips to his ear as she gently kissed it.  
"Happy anniversary Mr. Levesque."  
Paul stirred as he heard her words. He smiled as he felt her pressed against him. And she was naked, which made this easy enough for him. He opened his eyes as he locked eyes with her. He looked over at the clock.  
11:43

He smiled as he she leaned down kissing him. He moved his hand to her cheek as he held it gently. She closed her eyes feeling his lips move against hers. He sent shivers down her spine and her skin instantly coated itself with goose bumps. Only he could do this to her. She straddled his lap as she reached down pulling the pillow out from in between them as she tossed it across the room. He looked up at her with a smile across his face. She leaned down capturing his lips in hers again. They didn't need to drag this out, she wanted him he didn't need to work for it. He turned her on simply by being present. She laughed against his lips as he tickled her side with his finger tips.  
"Think you can just come in here and take advantage of me?" He whispered in her ear as he ran his tongue over it.  
"Mmmmm," She moaned. "Yep, so give it up." She said with a laugh as he rolled them over.  
He pushed her legs apart as he kicked his boxers off. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her as he positioned himself over her.  
"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Levesque."  
She kissed him gently as she buried her head in his shoulder. He gently pushed inside of her as he groaned heavily. She moved her head to the side biting his neck gently as she ran her hands down to his lower back. She ran her hands up and down his back as she moaned in his ear.  
Paul held still before slowly moving out and pushing back in. She moaned in unison with him as he made love to her slowly cherishing ever last moment of the past 9 years of their marriage. It was rare to find your soul mate and absolutely know it. But they did and he was forever grateful for it.  
He swallowed hard feeling her push him into her faster. He picked up his rhythm following her lead as she ran her open mouth all over his neck and down his chest.  
He entwined his fingers with hers as he held them above her head. She moaned letting him take control. And he loved when she did. When she let him have her so completely in a way no one else ever could, or ever would. He looked at her as she breathed heavily, her eyes shut into small slants as she looked at him. Her lips were full and she would lick them every now and again. He leaned down kissing them. She was his, God all his and it was so perfect.  
He began pushing faster into her and he watched her reaction totally forgetting himself. He didn't care about his own wants or needs right now, just hers. He slammed his eyes shut as he felt her begin to convulse around him. He leaned his forehead against hers as he breathed heavily.

"Steph... look at me."  
She licked her lips as she opened her eyes locking them with his. He swallowed hard, she was so damn beautiful. He kissed her softly before slowly pulling his lips away.

"I love you..."

Stephanie smiled up at him as she captured his lips in hers. She licked his lower lip feeling him open his mouth to her. She sighed heavily as he increased his pace pushing faster and deeper into her. She felt him squeeze her hands even tighter as he pushed her hands further into the mattress.

"I love you..." She whispered in his ear as she bit his lobe.

Paul felt her breath in his ear as he picked up his pace building a fast paced rhythm as he moved his body expertly with hers. A pace they had quite frequently experienced over the past years.  
Stephanie felt herself coming undone as she pushed against his hands. He released her hands feeling them immediately grab each side of his face as she pulled him down to her fusing her lips with his. She swirled her tongue around his over and over as she felt herself reach orgasm. She bit his lower lip before screaming his name into his mouth.  
Paul let her ride out her orgasm as he kept the pace until she slowed and her arms were now loosely around his neck. She moaned in his ear as he began to pick up the pace again. He moved fast inside of her as he groaned heavily he felt her begin to tighten around him once again and he moved his head into the nave of her neck as he sucked on a spot right at her collar bone.  
She moaned into his ear as she held his head against her pushing his face even closer to her skin. She could feel his body begin to shudder and quiver against her. She shut her eyes tightly feeling herself come with him as he released inside of her.

"Fuck... Steph..." He groaned out as he began to slow down.  
She held him close as he finished. She pulled him to her as his body relaxed on top of her much smaller one. He laughed in her ear as she held him tightly against her.  
"I'm going to crush you." He whispered.  
She shook her head as she kissed his temple.  
"No... you're fine. Please just stay here." She asked of him as she ran her hands up and down his back.  
"I'm not going any where." He whispered kissing her chin. "Ever, happy anniversary baby."  
"Happy anniversary."


End file.
